Whimsicott, hairbrushes and shopping
by sheriko
Summary: "As I was going to meet Curtis, i had an unfortunate incident involving  a whimsicott and a hairbrush. How had this happened? Well, it goes as follows.". My first story, please review!


**As I was going to meet Curtis, i had an unfortunate incident involving a whimsicott and a hairbrush. How had this happened? Well, it goes as follows.**

It was nine in the morning and I had been in the tall grass looking for a pansage and training my young dratini Xio in Lostlorn forest when my xtranciever rang.

" Hello?"

"Hey Rosa!" said Curtis with his ever present smile. What I failed to notice was the red tinge on his cheeks." How are you? Are you free?"

I smiled. Something about him made me all happy and giddy inside. Maybe this is what having a crush is. At that thought I tried to suppress a blush from breaking out." I'm good, in Lostlorn forest right now. And yeah, I could do with a break. By the looks of it Xio could too." Xio tweeted at that.

"Haha! That's great to hear. Do you want to meet up at the ferris wheel? Then maybe we could go fishing. I'm free for about four hours, then I need to pack and leave for Humilau city. Something about interviewing the gym leader and a socialite with a patrat.

"Sure! I'll meet you in fifteen."

"Alright, see you there! Bye!" with that he hung up.

" Alright, Xio, let's go meet Curtis!" I cheered and Xio cheered along. That's

when I heard a rustle. " Who's there?" I asked. Oh wait, its probably going to be a Pokemon, I'm in tall grass after all. Wait, wasn't it rustling?

As I was thinking, a whimsicott appeared and I squealed "So cute!" that apparently wasn't the right thing to say, and it tackled me to the ground, my bag opening up and its contents scattering out in the process.

"Gah!"

As I fell back, I saw Xio trying to protect me, but the whimsicott was too strong for him. It batted him away, and moved to me.

I shifted back, cursing about only carrying Xio and my peliper with me –both of whom weren't very strong–and accidentally pressed my pokedex open, which had fallen out of my bag. Then it started spouting information on whimsicott, which I knew. The useful bit of info it did tell me was that this particular whimsicott was a male, and when I put two and two together, I realized it had a fiery temper and didn't like being called cute.

"Whimmm" it, no, he growled (was it possible for something so cute to growl?) and came closer, picking up the first item on the ground: my fallen hairbrush. ironic, isn't it? A whimsicott who hated being called cute brandishing a hairbrush like a weapon. Why was it doing that anyways? Strange Pokemon.

Getting back on track, the whimsicott stepped closer, and I hastily got back up." W-wait! I'm sorry I called you cute!"

Upon hearing the word 'cute', he got even angrier."WHIMMMM!" he roared cute- I mean, scarily , and attacked.

"GAAH!" being attacked by a hairbrush wielding whimsicott wasn't nice, and I was being pushed back. Poor Xio tried to help me, and took four solid knocks on the head before passing out. Soon, I fell into the stream, and the enraged whimsicott let out a battle cry before retreating into the woods.

I got out of the stream dripping wet and checked on Xio. He had a big bump on his head but was otherwise okay. I called him back and put all the contents back into my bag (minus the hairbrush). Then I made my way to the Pokemon center.

"ROSA! Are you okay?!" Curtis burst into the Pokemon center and all but shouted. Some people turned to see what was happening and then resumed what they were doing.

He looked really wound up, but I guess thats because of me calling him and cryptically telling him to come to the Pokemon center soaking wet with a disheveled hat.

I smiled sheepishly at him, wrapping the blanket tightly around me and said "I'm fine, we got attacked by an angry whimsicott. Kinda stupid of me, right? 'Champion doesn't bring enough Pokemon with her and gets beaten by a cute Pokemon'."

He blinked, and then sighed." The way you spoke when you called me made me think something terrible happened, like you were robbed or something..."

"Well..."

He looked up, "You got robbed?"

"More like the whimsicott stole my hairbrush and attacked us with it." He stared at me and started laughing. Hard.

"AHAHAHAA! Seriously?! Do whimsicott even do that?" I glared at him. " O-okay, I'll stop laughing. Where's Xio?"

"He's resting, he had a pretty bad concussion. He'll wake up in a few hours."

He sighed in relief "Not injured terribly then." Then he took a proper look at me and exclaimed "You're wet? Why haven't you changed yet?You'll catch a cold ,Rosa!"

"Oh that's alright, I don't catch colds. Plus, my other set of clothes is dirty and I don't want to change into them."

He looked at me with an indiscernible expression and grabbed my wrist, and then dragged me out of the Pokemon center.

"C-Curtis?! W-what's wrong? Where are we going?" I spluttered out. My heart started beating faster. "Shopping." he replied. I noticed his ears were turning slightly red, and I quietened down. Why was blushing? Was it because he was holding a girls hand, or was it because he was holding my hand?

As I mused over this, we reached Nim•mart, a popular clothing store in Nimbasa city. Although I could afford stuff at this place, I never really needed more clothes than I had and so never bothered actually looking inside. So of course I ogled when we went in. Some of the stuff was really cute!

"Okay, so let's choose some clothes for you. Regardless of what you say, you will get a cold in those clothes, and I feel like I'll get a cold just by looking at you." Curtis says, and he pushes me towards a clothing rack.

"Ookay..." I was getting a little weirded out now, but I chose something regardless. It was a blue denim dress, and it fitted me like a glove. I put my hair down, and exited the fitting room.

Curtis blushed when he saw me, and stuttered something about me being beautiful. I blushed back, but before I could say something, he straightened up and turned towards the attendant smiling and said " This is perfect, I'll get it. can she wear it out?"

I blinked,"What? No wait, I'll buy it, you don't need to!" I exclaimed, feeling bad at the thought of letting someone else buy stuff for me.

He smiled at me slightly "In situations like this, it is only natural for gentlemen to step up. You've had a stressful day as it it, let me help you out."I blushed. Hard.

Fifteen minutes later, we were sitting in a café, and my blush was still present. Our drinks came, and we started sipping away in silence. "I'm sorry we couldn't go fishing." I mumbled out.

He genuinely looked surprised." What are you talking about? Fishing could wait another day. Besides, this isn't too bad either. " he smiled charmingly, and then the ice was broken. We started talking about various things from soccer to other regions, laughing and chatting through the day. And all of a sudden, it was almost time for Curtis to leave.

"Thanks" I told him, as we walked back to the Pokemon center. So far, the day had been pretty good, other than the whimsicott incident. I even got a dress, something I haven't worn since I was a kid. I really liked it.

"Hm? No problem! Today was quite fun!"

" But I still made you pay for the dress and the drinks! Honestly, you should have let me pay for one of the two."

He blushed a little, and mumbled," Well honestly speaking, I've been wanting to do something like this for some time. I just never had enough courage."

Now it was my turn to blush" W-what?"

Curtis looked up behind me and I realized we'd reached the Pokemon center. He turned even redder and started speaking faster, " now that I think about it, doesn't this look like a date? Hahaha! Well then, no proper date ends without this!" and he kissed me.

It was brief, and in my opinion he pulled away too quickly." Well would you look at the time! I have to leave now! See you around, Rosa!" and he turned and ran.

He kissed me.

_He kissed me_.

My face was bright red as I touched my lips, thinking about how soft his were. Why did he kiss me? Do we both have the same feelings?In a daze I walked into the Pokemon center, and ignored the knowing looks Nurse Joy was giving me. I went into Xio's room, to a very awake and angry Xio.

"DRATII!" I guess he wasn't happy I left him alone in the Pokemon center. "Sorry Xio, you were sleeping and we kinda lost track of time.." I laughed sheepishly.

"DRATTTIIIIIIII" an for the second time that day, there was an angry Pokemon behind my back.

Yo!

So this is my first fanfic, please comment and tell me if it's ok.

I do plan to continue it though


End file.
